The Next 20 Years
by Inuchigo
Summary: A one-shot intended to explain a few things about an upcoming Naruto story I am writing. Pairings included NaruHina, ItaSaku, SasuIno, and others. Rated T just to be safe.


One Shot: The Next 20 Years

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

_This story is pretty much a set up story to help explain things going on in my Naruto story: Generation Gap. It will be a lengthy one-shot that will cover everything I deem worthy of being known before I write the actual story. I am open to options and opinions of the ideas presented. So please sit back and enjoy. But please no preference on your character pairings. I chose what I chose and please respect that. Also the title is still in development._

My name is Sozen Inuchi, and I am Konoha's best historian. I have spent my entire life writing the history of Konoha, and what a life it has been. Now, I understand that there are better historians out there, and they will be able to elaborate more on this, but as I write, I am on my deathbed. But a writer, such as me, knows to never let ideas go on without being written down first so this is my synopsis of all that has happened in the last 20 years of my life.

It all started with that war, the war, the 4th Great Ninja War. I was still an old man at 68 when it started, but I still went to the front lines and fought in whatever way I could. I took the lives of many white husks then I moved onto the main battle. I was greeted by a fearsome sight. The jinchuriki of our village, Naruto Uzumaki, was locked in heated combat against the man called Tobi. Naruto was joined by the 8 tailed jinchuriki Killer Bee. Together, and with the help of many brave ninja, Tobi was defeated and killed.

Naruto was a young lad at 16 back then and he was raised on the shoulders of everyone who could get a hand on him. I believe that I was able to grasp his hand, to think, in such a short time Naruto went from hated to the savior of us all. But there was a lady waiting for him. Dear, sweet Hinata, probably the only girl who was more determined than any to have win the war. I saw the two meet at the end of the line, Naruto picking her up, and running off.

The biggest shock was when I was brought in to the Hokage, Lady Tsunade the next day. It appears the jutsu Kabuto used to resurrect so many ninja's had brought back Itachi Uchiha, famous for his massacre of the Uchiha clan (I wrote that book too). Tsunade wanted me there to chronicle the new jutsu she was about to try on the man to bring him completely back to life. Using a jutsu, devised by Lady Chiyo of the Sand, Tsunade and four other medics managed to reverse the resurrection jutsu and give Itachi a normal body, bringing him back to life.

Not much happened the next few years. I tried finding all I could about the reasons for the war, and the world of ninjas settled down nicely. I watched Naruto and friends grow more and more as they became Chunin, Jounin, and eventually even serving time in the Anbu Black Ops. But, and shameful as it may have been, I was also involved in the latest gossip at that time. I heard and told stories about how Naruto and Hinata was officially a couple, and how Hinata was going to share the position of Hyuga leader with Neji. I saw (and then told all of my own friends) about the developments in Medic Ninja Sakura falling for Itachi, and Ino falling for Sasuke. All around me, these youngsters who helped defend out village when they needed too were growing up.

8 years after the war had ended; all the kids were adults and getting married. Naruto with Hinata, Itachi with Sakura, Ino with Sasuke, Neji with Tenten, and so on. Itachi and Sasuke started the Uchiha clan up again (An effort that will take hundreds of years to do), Neji became the Head of the Hyuga Clan. Naruto achieved his dream of becoming Hokage, to which he is still in position of after all of these years.

Naruto created controversy though. He claimed that the Kyuubi was finally tame enough to release into the wild. This was met with an uproar from the village, but Naruto stood firm. Sure enough, the fox was let free, along with some of the other demons. At the time of this writing, the demons have minded their own business, but Lord Naruto still goes out and visits the Kyuubi from time to time.

Just a year after marriage, Lord Naruto and Lady Hinata had twins, one boy and one girl. The Boy they named Minato after Naruto's dad and Kushina after his mother. Soon after Ino had Sasuke's kid and then another the next year. The eldest boy they named Obito, and the girl they named Hitichi. Hell, even Sakura and Itachi had their second kid that year, a girl named Ori. They also had a boy two years previously named Shuzen, after Itachi's father.

As of now the kids are training to be ninja's, like their parents. All I know is Minato, Obito, and Ren (Shikamaru's kid) are on a team while Kushina, Chouz (Kiba's son), and Ori are on a team. Naruto's apprentice (A wonderful, former Mist Ninja) is the leader of Kushina's team and…dear me and my old age… I have forgotten the other leader's name ((NO I am not lazy)). In just 20 years I have seen war, death, life, love, and the start of a new generation of ninjas. I feel comfortable that I can pass on to the next world, knowing these youngsters are left to protect us….

-The Autobiography of Sozen Inuchi


End file.
